Will I Ever Get The Chance To Tell You pt.1
by MrsJemimaMistoffelees
Summary: *PART ONE of TWO* After never knowing Jemima is finally told who her father is. And to add to that, all of her friends think that Mistoffelees and Victoria would be the perfect couple. But a life-changing event happens, Jemima goes through an ordeal she


~***~

****

Will I Ever Get The Chance To Tell You?

Written by: Katrina Rae "MrsJemimaMistoffelees"

****

Author E-mail: MrsJemimaMistoffelees@hotmail.com

****

Category: Adventure/Romance

****

Spoilers: CATS, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats

****

Rating: PG for kissing, & suspense 

****

Summary: _*PART ONE of TWO*_Jemima, now a young feline at the ripe cat age of 17, is discovering lies, life and love.

After never knowing who her father is, his identity is finally reviled. And to add to that, all of her friends think that Mistoffelees and Victoria would be the perfect couple. But a life-changing event happens, Jemima goes through an ordeal she'll never forget.

****

Pairings: M/J, Mu/D, P/V with some Rum Tum Tugger and Jemima

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Andrew Lloyd Webber, & T.S. Elliot. No money is being made.

~***~

Jemima sat perched on an old broken rocking chair, watching her best friend, Victoria and her crush, Mr. Mistoffelees play around with an old tennis ball that someone through into the Junkyard last night.

Whenever Mistoffeles had a hold of the ball, he would wave his paw and the ball would suddenly disappear. Then she would see Victoria playfully swat at him, then he would put his hand behind her ear, and then the ball would be back in his hand, and Victoria would clap her paws together and start playing around with the ball again.

__

'Victoria's so perfect for him. When he's black, and she's white. Where would I fit into his life?' Jemima asked herself. She then lowered her head, and drew in a deep sigh.

"What's going on there, Kitten?"a voice asked from behind her. She tensed up, and her ears perked up as she turned around to face...

"Rum Tum! Moon beams, you scared me!" the young kitten said, holding a paw to her chest.

"Sorry, Jem," he said looking around. "What are you doing over here? Why aren't you playing with your friends?"

"I don't feel like playing with them." Jemima said, her eyes back on Mistoffelees and Victoria.

Rum Tum Tugger began to tap the side of his chin. He then followed Jemima's eyes and saw that she was watching the little white kitten play with his little black & white friend.

__

'So the little kitten is jealous? Well, I can change that." Rum Tum smiled to himself.

"Well, do you want to come with me? We can go to Regent's park and chase the pigeons."

Jemima turned her eyes from Misto and Vicky to Rum Tum. Did the most wanted cat out of all the Jellicles just ask, her, the youngest cat out of all the Jellicles to go chase pigeons with him?

"Umm..." Jemima stammered.

Rum Tum smiled and put a paw on Jemima's shoulder and smiled.

"Come on, Kitten." he pledded.

With one last look at Mistoffelees and Victoria, she turned to Rum Tum Tugger and smiled. She then jumped off of the old rocking chair and began to jog away towards Mistoffelees and Victoria

"Last one there is a rotten rat!" she shouted behind her.

Rum Tum chuckled to himself and began to chase after her. He also managed to catch the surprised faces of Mistoffelees and Victoria.

~***~

When Jemima and Rum Tum got to the park, they slowed to a stop and began to catch their breath.

"I...won, I won!" Jemima managed to get out. Rum Tum shrugged.

"I'm getting too old for this," he said putting a hand over his chest. 

Jemima began to giggle. "Your only 22 years old, Rum Tum. Only 5 years older than me!" 

Rum Tum smiled, and then wrapped his arm around her neck, bringing her little body close to his. He then began to give her a nuegy.

Jemima laughed and pledded for him to let her go, but he held on just as tight as he did all along. She finally managed to get out of his 'death grip' and scurried away.

She soon heard Rum Tum innocently calling to her, and saying that he wouldn't do anymore nugeys. But Jemima didn't believe him, and she pounced into a nearby daisy bush.

She peaked out of the bushes, and saw that Rum Tum was very near. She covered her mouth her paw, trying to contain her uncontrollable giggles, and began to walk slowly backwards when she bumped into something...or someone.

Jemima slowly turned around, and her eyes when wide with shock and she paled, and let out a low gasp.

Macavity was standing right in front of her. His dark eyes gazing into her usually loving and bright ones, that were now full of horror.

"Don't hurt me..." Jemima choked out, backing away from the dangerous cat and closing her eyes.

Macavity began to laugh. "I wouldn't hurt you, my dear." he said.

He then outstretched a paw that was heading towards her frightened face.

"You're looking more beautiful everyday," he said soothingly. "Just like your mother."

Jemima opened her now shocked eyes, and looked at the ginger cat. Her eyebrows furrowed, as she was about to ask him how he knew who her mother was, when Rum Tum Tugger jumped out in front of her and began to hiss. Macavity drew his paw back to himself.

"Get away from here, Macavity." he growled.

Macavity gave him a smug smile. "Why, if it isn't the Rum Tum Tugger. I didn't know your starting to hit on kittens now, Tugger."

Rum Tum blushed. "That's none of your concern. Not anymore."

"Stay away from her, Tugger, or you'll be answering to me." Macavity sneered; he then turned his attention back to Jemima. "I'll see you soon, Jemi."

Rum Tum Tugger then got up right in his face. "Not over my dead body."

Macavity smiled. "That, Tugger, can be easily arranged." then he pranced off, and disappeared from sight, with Rum Tum and Jemima looking after him.

"No good...CAT!" Rum Tum exclaimed, not knowing what to call the evil cat.

"Rum Tum?" Jemima's small voice came from behind him. He turned around and faced the confused face kitten. "How...How does he know who my mother is?"

Rum Tum didn't say anything. He just glanced around him, then finally meeting the kitten's face.

"I think it's time to get back to the junkyard." he said, pushing her along.

~***~

When they returned to the junkyard, Jemima saw that Victoria wasn't playing with Mr. Mistoffelees anymore; she was now playing with the other kittens, Etcetera and Electra.

Jemima turned to Rum Tum, and smiled; and she received a smile in return.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, Run Tum. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." Jemima said.

"No problem, Kitten."

Jemima smiled again, before turning around and walking towards her friends. Rum Tum sighed, he was going to have to talk to Demeter about today's events.

Jemima hung her head down as she walked slowly towards the other kittens. Today was sure strange. How did Macavity know who her mother was? Sure, it's wasn't hard to figure out...but still. He acted as if, he had feelings about it. And, why did Rum Tum ignore her question?

"JEMIMA! HEY JEM!" Electra shouted to her calico friend, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Jemima sped up her pace and finally reached them.

"Hiya guys," she said sitting down and beginning to scratch her ear with her hind leg. "What's going on?" she said once she was finished.

"Nothing much, but never mind the small talk, Jemi," Etcetera said. "What did you and the Tugger do today? Victoria said that she saw you and him running off together."

Jemima looked surprised. "Oh, well, we went to Regents Park, and the most peculiar thing hap-"

"MISTO!" Victoria shouted seeing the black and white cat walking up behind Jemima, whose insides turned with nervousness. 

Mistoffelees sat down next to Jemima and smiled at her, she gave him a weak smile and then quickly lowered her head to hide her embarrassed face.

"How are you Jemima?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Jemima was just telling us about her dream day with Tugger!" Etcetera squealed.

Jemima hid her embarrassed face behind her paws.

"Oh." was all Mistoffelees said. He sounded rather disappointed. Jemima noticed this, and quickly jumped to her defense. 

"It wasn't my DREAM DAY, Etcetera," she said.

"Oh, Jemmi, don't be so modest!" Electra said.

"ANYWAYS!" Victoria said, then turned to Mistoffelees and smiled sweetly. "What did you want, Misto?" 

"I...well...uh," he stuttered looking next to him, into Jemima's big brown eyes, he then turned back to Victoria. "I wanted to talk to Jem-I mean, you about something," he said without meeting Jemima's or Victoria's eyes.

"Mistofellees..." Victoria said in a scolding manner.

"PLEASE, Victoria..." Mistoffelees said, getting up and walking away.

Victoria smiled at her friends.

"I'll be right back," she said and followed Mistoffelees behind garbage pale.

"Those two," Electra smiled, shaking her head. Jemima looked at her friend.

"What about those two?" she asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Jem? They are going to be mates!" Etcetera said. 

Jemima felt her heart breaking, slowly and painfully. Mistoffelees was supposed to be her mate. She cared for him so much. It would kill her to see Mistoffelees and Victoria become mates.

"So anyways, what were you going to tell us, Jemmi?" Electra said. 

"I'll tell you later, I don't feel so go...I'm gonna go and see my mom." she said, walking off with her tail and head down.

Jemima and her mother, Demeter, and her aunt Bombalurina lived inside an old and black, turned over refrigerator that was missing half of the door, just next to the broken car where Jennyanydots sleeps when she's away from home.

Jemima never really minded not having a human family. She was most content being with her mum inside the old refrigerator, and surrounded by all the other cats she knew and loved. This life was surely what she could only want. But, what would make it even better would be if Mr. Mistoffelees were her mate.

Just as Jemima walked into in the refrigerator, she called out to Demeter.

"Mom, I'm ho-" she paused. Rum Tum Tugger was there, talking with Demeter and Bombalurina. "...me" she finished.

The three adult cats got to their paws and feet seeing the young calico cat enter. They all smiled at her, but Jemima could tell that something was up.

"Jemima, dear, shouldn't you be out playing with the other's?" Demeter asked. Jemima shook her head.

"No, I-I don't feel that well. I wanted to come home and take a nap," she said doing a fake yawn, the other's didn't notice. 

Jemima watched as Demeter looked at Rum Tum, who nodded. Demeter then looked back at Jemima and gave her a crooked smile.

"Actually, before you do Jemima, could I have a chat with you?" she asked.

Jemima frowned, but nodded her head 'yes' before walking up to her mother.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, Tugger told me about what happened in the park today," Demeter said. Jemima looked at Tugger, who gave her a smile.

"Yeah..." she said.

"Well, Jemima...this is going to be so hard to tell you," Demeter said, looking down at her paws.

Jemima smiled. "Mum, I'm sure that whatever it is, I'm old enough to handle."

"You won't be able to handle this," Demeter muttered to herself. "Okay, Jemima...the reason that..._Macavity_... came up to you today, is because he knows you...biologically."

Jemima was confused. So what did that mean?

"What do you mean, mum?" Jemima asked.

Demeter drew in a deep breath. "Macavity...is your f-f-f...father, Jemima."

Those words ran through Jemima's mind at least...one thousand times. Macavity? The mystery cat, the hidden paw, the master cat criminal...her...dad? But how could that be? She knew that Demeter and him had a past...but not THAT kind of past; and how many other people know.

Jemima lowered her head.

"Who else knows?" she gritted through her teeth.

"Only the adults." Demeter replied, feeling the tears begin to brim her eyes.

Jemima looked up at her mother, then at Bombalurina, then Tugger, then back to her mother. Her ears went back.

"How could you keep this from me?!" she exclaimed, before turning around and running out of the refrigerator.

"JEMIMA!" Demeter yelled running out of the refrigerator. But when she got outside of it, Jemima was already long gone.

~***~

Jemima kept running. She didn't stop until she was out of breath, then she slowed her pace to a stop. She looked around to see where she was just on the outskirts of the Junkyard.

Jemima didn't feel bad for running out of her home. Her mother kept something very important from her! She had every right to know who her father was, even if she was more than happy to have Munkustrap as a substitute dad. But she still had every right to know who her real father was...even if it was Macavity.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME!" Jemima screamed at no one in particular.

"Who could have done this to you?" a Boston accent said from behind her. Jemima turned around and was pleased to see Rumpleteazer there.

"Hi, Teazer." Jemima said, forcing a smile.

"Oi, Jemi. What's the matter?" the orange cat asked, sitting down beside her.

"I just found out," Jemima said. Rumpleteazer was confused.

"Found out what?"

"That Macavity was...is...my dad!" Jemima said, hiding her face behind her paws. The tears she had been holding back, finally managed to escape.

Rumpleteazer's smile faded, and she put an arm around the young cat.

"There, There, Jemi," Teazer said. "You were gonna find out sooner or lata."

"That's not the point," Jemima said looking up at her and sniffling a bit. "The point is that they've kept it from me! I've had every right to know who my own dad is."

"Well, Jemi, you know Demeter. She's just trying to look out for you," Teazer said. 

Jemima got up to her paws and feet and looked Teazer in the face.

"Fine! Protect me! Just don't keep the identity of my father from me!" she said, shaking her head, and started pacing.

"Jemi...why don't you go and talk to her about this? Pacing up and down won't make you feel any better."

Jemima stopped her pacing and looked at Rumpleteazer who had a reassuring smile on her face, then nodded her head.

Jemima sighed then nodded her head as well.

"I guess I should. But, I need to be alone and think for awhile before I do anything." she said.

Rumpleteazer smiled more broadly, then got up and gave Jemima a quick hug.

"Okay, I need to go and find Jerrie. Were supposed to go and swipe some candyfloss from that circus that's in town, so, good luck, and I'll see you later. "She said and started running off, but then called back to her:

"I'll bring some back for you!"

Jemima smiled. She always like Rumpleteazer; she may be a cheeky cat, but she has a good heart, and is a great friend. Her mind then wandered to her dilemma, and about after 20 minutes of thinking, she drifted off to sleep.

~***~

When Jemima opened her eyes, the sun had already gone down and the day had turned into night. She immediately sprung to her feet, and began to walk towards her home.

__

'I must have been sleeping for hours. I hope I didn't worry anyone.' she thought glumly to herself.

She was just about to the refrigerator, when a whispered voice called out her name from behind of her.

"Jemima!"

Jemima turned around with a frown on her face and saw Mistoffelees in between an old oven and pipe. Her face then softened when she recognized him.

"Mistoffelees!" she said. "What are you doing over there?" she started to walk over to him.

"I was waiting for you to get home," he said, turning his face away. "You've been gone all day, where were you?"

Jemima looked around making sure that no one was there. She didn't want one of the few times she was alone with Mistoffelees to get spoiled.

"Come, lets go into the oven." she said, hoping inside of it with Mistoffelees going in after her.

Once they were inside, they both sat down across from each other, trying to not look into each other's eyes. But, Mistoffelees finally broke the ice.

"So, um, you didn't answer my question." he said. Jemima looked up at him, and thankfully his eyes were starring out of the oven.

"Oh, well, I was thinking," she said. "...About my father." she looked away. Surely he must know who her father was. He was an adult now.

"Your father? Who's your father?" he asked, very confused he asked now looking Jemima's lowered head.

Jemima was surprised. Demeter said that all the adults knew who her dad was. But, then she thought that Misto was only a kitten when Jemima was born.

"You mean...You don't know?" she asked.

"No, I don't," he said. "Am I supposed too?"

"I don't know," she said feeling the tears begin to form behind her eyes once again. "I don't know anything anymore. It seems that I can't talk to anyone without getting hurt, or without finding out another lie about my past." and the tears began to fall.

Mistoffelees saw the clear pearls fall down her cheeks. This must be very serious.

"Hey," he said, using his paw to lift her face up so he could look at her. "Don't think that Jem. You can talk to me about anything...and I promise, on my magical powers, that I won't let any of my words hurt you."

Sounding so sincere, Jemima' opened her eyes and looked into Mistoffelees dark chocolate colored eyes. This was what she was afraid of. Getting lost in his dark orbs that seemed to only shine for her. She wondered how could he want Victoria for his mate, when he looked at her like that.

When Jemima opened her eyes, Mistoffelees lost his breath, and his heart sped up faster than any cheetah. 

She was breath taking. Dazzling. Beautiful.

Her eyes, oh her milk chocolate eyes, glossy from the few sweet tears that managed to escape her eyes sparkled like the brightest star in the sky. The moon that fell across only her outlined her most sincere and loving features.

"Jemima," he said softly, their faces inching closer. "You're..."

"Yes..." she replied huskily.

"Your..." almost there.

"Yes..."

They closed their eyes, and just when they were about to jump off the diving board of love, they were interrupted by a loud cough, and they separated immediately and looked at their intruder.

"Tugger!" They both exclaimed seeing the Tom sitting outside of the oven, looking slightly shocked, but very annoyed.

"One and only...and in the nick of time it seems." He said sourly.

Jemima and Mistoffelees were confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mistoffelees asked. Tugger smiled.

"Just that, if I hadn't had interrupted you, who knows what could have happened." he said.

Jemima and Mistoffelees felt the heat rising to there cheeks. This was probably the most embarassing thing that could have ever happened to them. They refused to look at each other.

"We were just talking, Tugger." Jemima said quietly.

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing." Tugger said, frowning and crossing his arms. Mistoffelees furrowed his brow.

"What's it to you anyways?" he asked harshly. "Shouldn't you be off with Bombi, or Cassandra, or one of your other fan members?"

Jemima and Tugger looked shocked. Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger got on very well, you could have sworn they were best friends. Never in a million years would either of them think that he would talk like that to him.

And Rum Tum Tugger wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Well," he said. "Shouldn't you be off with your little mate, Victoria?"

Jemima couldn't believe what had just come out of Tugger's mouth. It actually seemed to hurt her, more then Mistoffelees. But then she saw that his eyes were blazing as he slowly walked up to the edge of the oven.

"Care to handle this out here?" her growled.

"With pleasure..." Tugger said, and Mistoffelees jumped out.

"Look," Jemima said, not believing what was going on. "I don't think this is a-"

"SHUT-UP, JEMIMA!" Mistoffelees and Tugger both said at the same time.

That did it. No one tells Jemima to shut-up; not even the cat she loved. She jumped out of the oven, and landed in between the two.

"What is the matter with you both?" she asked, turning her head from side to side to talk to them both. "I don't know what brought this one, but, you two are best friends, and best friends don't have cat fights with each other."

Mistoffelees and Tugger still held their glare on each other. Jemima sighed.

"Please," she said. "For me."

Mistoffelees and Tugger broke their gaze form each other, and looked at Jemima who looked sympathetically at them both.

"Alright," Mistoffelees said.

"For you," Tugger said in a sultry voice, which received another glare from Mistoffelees. Jemima didn't notice. She smiled at both of them.

"Good," she said. "Now, shake paws."

Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger walked slowly up to each other, and clasped onto each other's hands in a hard grip.

"This isn't over," Mistoffelees said through his telepathically powers.

"Never for a moment thought it wasn't." Tugger mouthed back at him.

"Did you hear that?" Jemima asked.

The two Tom's didn't hear anything. They were two plotting on how to hurt each other. But then they jumped back when they heard a deathly scream:

"MUNKUSTRAP!"

It was Demeter, and it was coming from the old refrigerator. They then heard the voices heading their way.

"Quick," Jemima said, jumping into the Oven. "Get in."

Mistoffelees was first to jump in next to Jemima. But Tugger changed that, and jumped in right between them. They then all crawled to the back, where they couldn't be seen.

They then saw Demeter being pulled out of the refrigerator by a scruffy orange arm that could only belong to one cat:

Macavity.

Jemima was about to scream, but Tugger quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Where is she, Demeter! Where's Jemima!" Macavity yelled at the queen.

"I...I don't know, Macavity." she cried softly. Macavity tightened his grip on her arm, and she howled in pain. Tugger felt Jemima shudder, and turn her head away.

Macavity's rat's then came out, holding up Munkustrap and through him at the oven.

Tugger turned to Mistoffelees:

"Quick, see if he's okay."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because...my hand's over Jemima's mouth."

"But what's going on? Why is Macavity looking for Jemima?"

"Well, hm, let me think...maybe because SHE'S HIS DAUGHTER, AND WANTS HER NOW?"

"Oh okay," Mistoffelees said, and started to sneak over to Munkustrap. But then he stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around and crawled back over to them.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

"That was a delayed reaction." Tugger said.

"Would you both be quiet?" Munkustrap said, getting up, and trying to look inconspicuous.

"Munkustrap! Are you alright?" Mistoffelees whispered to him.

"I'm fine. Just keep Jemima back there." He said, then turned to face the scene that played before them all.

Then they heard something that they would never forget. 

"It's your choice, Demeter," Macavity snarled. "You, or hand Jemima over to me."

Demeter looked from Macavity to Munkustrap. He bowed his head, he knew that Demeter would never let Macavity get his paws on Jemima.

Demeter turned her face to Macavity, and slowly lowered her face.

"Then, I guess it must be Me." she sighed.

Macavity didn't look at all happy.

"Very well," he said, and clapped his paws together. His rat followers came out from behind a small pile of junk, and seized Demeter.

Jemima, Mistofellees, and Rum Tum Tugger watched the scene from inside the oven. Tears begun to pour down Jemima's small white face, and she looked down. 

"No." she said softly.

She then looked up, with anger contorted on her face, and screamed out loud, "NO!" while running out of the oven. Mistofellees and Rum Tum Tugger dove for her, but the little kitten was to fast for them.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Jemima cried running towards her mother.

"Jemima! NO!" Demeter and Munkustrap both cried.

But Jemima never reached her mother, for the rats let go of Demeter and seized Jemima.

Mistofellees and Rum Tum leapt out of the oven at the rats, but Macavity stopped them by a blast from his paw that blew them backwards.

"Misto! Rum Tum!" Jemima screamed, trying to break free from the rat's tough grip.

Macavity smiling at his work, turned to his rats, and said quite coolly:

"Take her away." he said.

Jemima looked at Demeter, and there eyes were full of worry and terror.

"Mummy! Mum-" Jemima cried out, but the rats hit her over the head with a big shared of glass, then carried her off into the dead of night.

"Jem," Demeter cried softly, then turned to Macavity, and flew to his feet. "Macavity, please...don't take Jemima, I beg of you! Please!"

Macavity smiled coyly. "My dear, Demeter, you don't need her. You have the rest of the tribe, your sister, and..._that_" he said, motioning his head towards Munkustrap. "You can have new kittens...I just want my one and only daughter, you had her all these months, now I think it's my turn."

"Please, Macavity...take me! Please!" Demeter cried once more.

"Sorry love," Macavity said, before the junkyard went black. And when the lamplights came back on Macavity wasn't there.

"JEMIMA! NO! JEMIMA! No...no...no..." Demeter cried into the night.

Munkustrap ran up to his mate and put a comforting arm around her, she simply clutched him and didn't want to let go.

"Don't worry, Demi. We'll get her back," he said soothingly. "I promise, we'll get her back."

~***~

Mistoffelees groaned as his eyes came in contact with the bright sunlight that almost blinded him. He then saw a familiar face come into view.

Jemima.

"Jemima..." he said softly, but it wasn't Jemima. It was the crest fallen face of Demeter who looked as if she had been awake and crying for days and nights. He also noticed that they were in his home; an old desk, that had a big box underneath it.

"How are you feeling, Misto?" she asked.

He shook his head, and tried to sit up. But he immediately fell back onto the old pillow, which he was laying on.

"You shouldn't try to get up yet," Demeter said. "You and Tugger went through a lot."

Mistoffelees kept his eyes closed, and nodded.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You and Tugger where blown backwards into that old oven, and hit your heads pretty hard." She said. "You've been asleep for about 2 days."

"Oh god," Mistoffelees moaned. "I thought that was all a dream."

"Oh, I wish it were." Demeter said with a voice full of despair.

"Where's Jemima? Can I see her?" Mistoffelees asked.

Demeter turned her head away, and closed her eyes which were beginning to brim with tears.

"She's not here," was all she said.

"Where is she? Is she with Tugger?" Misto asked sadly.

"No, Misto, she's not with Tugger."

Mistoffelees was beginning to worry.

"Well, then where is she?" he asked.

Demeter drew in a deep breath, then told the young tom.

"She's gone. Macavity got her, and after he knocked you and Tugger out, those damn rats hit her over the head with a piece of glass...and then they all disappeared."

It took Mistoffelees a moment to register all of this information. Jemima was gone? That couldn't be! It just couldn't be!

"Munkustrap got all the Jellicles in the area to search for her," Demeter continued. "They've had no luck."

"It's like they've just...disappeared." said Munkustrap, who was standing outside of the box.

"Munkustrap? Are you okay?" Mistoffelees asked.

Munkustrap nodded. "I'm fine, and I should be asking you the same question."

"I'm okay," Mistoffelees replied. "Just a headache." a

A question then popped into Mistoffelees head.

"Where's Rum Tum Tugger?" he asked.

"I'm over hear," a husky voice said from the other side of the box. Demeter and Munkustrap smiled at the tom.

"I see your awake now too." Demeter said, then turned back to Mistoffelees. "We decided to keep you both in the same space, so it would be easier to check up on you. Hope you don't mind."

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, that's quite alright."

Demeter smiled. "Okay, well, Munkustrap and I will go tell the tribe you guys are awake and fine. We'll come back and check up on you both in an hour. I send Jellyorum to check your heath conditions."

Mistoffelees and Tugger nodded, and Demeter got up from her spot between them, and walked out of the box, next to Munkustrap. There was then an odd silence between Mistoffelees and Tugger.

"So, um..." Tugger said.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees replied.

"What did they say about Jemima?"

"Macavity has her."

"Oh Heaviside layer..." Tugger moaned.

The two of them didn't say anything for awhile, until Mistoffelees asked the question that was running through both of their heads.

"Tugger, what happened between us that night?"

There was a pause, and then Tugger spoke up.

"I guess...our male hormones just got in the way," he replied.

"I guess our love for the same queen got in the way," Mistoffelees added.

Rum Tum Tugger turned his face towards Mistofelees.

"I do not LOVE her!" he exclaimed. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

"Okay Tugger, whatever you say...You just almost nearly killed me that night because I was alone with her, but you were just looking out for us, right?"

Tugger opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After a moment in silence, Tugger smiled.

"I guess I do have feelings for her," he said. "Who would have thought?"

"Yeah, but what about Bombalurina?"

"Her? She's just a good friend."

Mistoffelees raised an eyebrow. "How good though?"

Tugger shook his head. 

"That's none of your business," he said. "What about you? I thought you had it bad for Victoria?"

Mistoffelees broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Vic..Victoria? She's head over paws in love with Plato. Whatever gave you the idea that Victoria and I had feelings for each other?"

"Hm, I don't know...Maybe the fact that your always with her, flirting with her...and not to mention all of the kittens think that you two would be great mates. And it just so happens, that Jemima is always mopping around because of that."

Mistoffelees was at a loss for words. He had no idea what the other kitten's thought about him and Victoria always being around each other. The truth was, Mistoffelees was helping Victoria win Plato's heart, while Victoria was helping Mistoffelees win Jemima's heart. He guessed it worked, just no the way he wanted it to. He didn't want to make her jealous, or feel left out.

"Wow." Mistoffelees finally said. "I never...I had no idea that she felt the same way as I do."

"Well, now you know." Tugger said. 

"But, what about you? How does she feel about you? I mean, you're the Rum Tum Tugger, the Tom of all the queen's affections. Surely she must like you more than me."

"I wish," Tugger said. "No, Jemima's one of those types who just like to look at guys like me...Jemima's one of those types who fall in love with guys like you."

"Do you really think so?" Mistoffelees asked, full of hope.

"I know so," Tugger replied. "But, it doesn't mean I can't try to win her heart you know." and he winked.

Mistoffelees smiled.

"Yeah, I know." he said.

After a few minutes of talking, Jellyourm came in and gave them a check-up.

~***~

Jemima rolled over onto her side, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around at unfamiliar objects that where in this big, lovely room that she was in. Groaning, she sat up, and rubbed her head.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud to no one in particular.

And to her surprise, someone answered.

"You're in your room," a male voice with a Russian accent said. "In the Crimicle kingdom."

Jemima jumped out of the bed basket that she was laying in, and hid behind it, sticking her head out from the side of the basket.

"Who-Who's there?" she said as she trembled.

A fully dark grey cat stepped out of the darkness where Jemima guess where the door was. His eyes were big and yellow, and he looked rather old, but he looked very harmless, and Jemima felt more at ease.

"I won't hurt you, Little Princess," he said.

Jemima rose from her hiding place behind the bed basket, and walked slowly to the grey cat.

"Princess?" she asked, and the Grey cat nodded.

"But of course," he said. "You are King Macavity's daughter, are you not?"

Jemima lowered her head.

"I suppose so," she said. "I only found out...How long have I been here?"

"About 2 and half days."

"Well, I only found out three days ago then I guess."

The Grey cat frowned, and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "That horrible queen, Demeter, kept you away from us for so long,"

Jemima frowned. 

"My mother is not horrible," she argued. "She's loving, and caring, and I miss her!"

The Grey cat's face softened.

"Of course," he said. "I shouldn't talk about your mother like that, but, you are our princess, and she had no right to keep you from us...and knowing who your father was."

Jemima didn't know what to say. What could she say? She did in fact believe that she should have known who her father was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Jemima said.

"Grigory, my name is Grigory," the Grey cat said politely. "Shall we go and see your father now?"

~***~

"As most of you know," Munkustrap said to the large group of Jellicle cats. "That our search parties for Jemima have been unsuccessful, and most of us our running out of ideas."

"Have you asked the mystical twins if they've seen anything?" Alonzo asked.

"Or see if Mistoffelees can bring her back," Victoria said. "Just like he did with Old Deuteronomy."

Their questions were then followed by "yea's" and nodding. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Yes, we have, and unfortunately the Crimicle now has an anti-magic and physic spell over it."

No one said anything. They were all out of ideas. If the mystical twins or Mistoffelees couldn't use their magic to bring her back...was there any hope left?

"I don't think that there is anything else we can do," Munkustrap finally said. "But pray to the Heaviside Layer-"

"NO!" Mistoffelees shouted standing up; he then began to look around at the other cats. "We just can't give up on Jemima! She's our family, and friend. When there's a will there's a way! If there's a way for Macavity to get out of the Crimicle Kingdom, there's a way to get in!"

The rest of the Jellicle tribe jumped up to their feet and raised their paws high into the air and all shouted, cheered and agreed with Mistoffelees.

"But where do we start?" Mungojerrie asked. 

Mistoffelees held his chin in his paw. Then his eyes sparkled as though he had already found Jemima.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer! Of COURSE!" he exclaimed, running up to the two now scared cats.

"Wh-what?" The both said in unison.

"You two are the sneakiest cats in all of Europe! Why didn't we think of this before?" he exclaimed, and turned to the rest of the Jellicle cats who were just as confused as Notorious couple of cats. "You two can follow one of Macavity's henchcats, or rats, to where the Crimicle kingdom is at!"

The rest of the cats seemed keen to the idea, but Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were a little against it.

  
"But what if we get caught?" Teazer asked. Mistoffelees smiled. 

"I'll be right behind you, unseen of course, and if something happens I wisp you both away," he said. "So, will you do it?"

Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer, who was biting her lip. They then both smiled and turned to Mistoffelees...and nodded their heads.

"This will be our best triumph yet!" Mungojerrie said.

~***~

Grigory led Jemima down a dark path, that had flowing water on either side of it.It must have been a sewer, with water dripping down the side of it. The path was also with other cats and a lot of rats.

"Stay close to me, Little Princess," Grigory said. "Some of these rats don't have any respect except for King Macavity."

Jemima nodded, and got closer to the Old Russian cat.

After what seemed like hours, they finally reached a door, which was a vent. Inside, their was a big rat, with matted fur, and had one white eye. Jemima was so disturbed by the sight of the rat, she had to close her eyes and turn her head away.

"Password," the rat hissed out in a deep and husky voice.

"Jellicle Blood." Grigory said.

__

'How original...' Jemima said sarcastically to herself.

The rat glared at them both, but then he opened the door and Grigory and Jemima slipped in. 

Jemima sniffed the air and almost fainted. 

It smelt of death. As if a rotting corpse had been down there for centuries. Jemima cried out as the rat shut the door with a loud _SLAM. _Grigory had to put a paw over her mouth.

"Where almost there, Little Princess." he whispered. 

Jemima closed her eyes and nodded slowly, Grigory then removed his paw from her mouth, and they continued onward.

The air that once smelt like death finally started to smell fresh and clean.They soon came to an open room that was full of light, pillows, and old chairs. Grigory told Jemima to go in, and he would be right outside of the door. Jemima begged him not to leave her, but he said that his orders where too, so he did, shutting a gold round vent after him.

Jemima wasn't alone in the room. She could definitely feel someone else's presence. It was whom that presence belonged to that scared her.

Jemima looked around the room. It was pretty big in height and width, and looked like it was cleaned often.

"It is," a voice said from behind her.

Jemima spun around and saw Macavity sitting in the middle of the room.

"What?" she asked.

"The room," he smiled. "It is cleaned often."

Jemima walked closer to the person she now knew as her very own father.

"How did you..."

"Read your mind? It's part of the family gene. You'll learn how to use it as well, and learn how to block your mind so no one will be able to read it. I got the powers from my father, you'll get it from Me." he smiled.

Jemima forced a smile, but then looked down at her paws.

"You miss you mum," he said, closing his eyes. "And that young tom who destroyed my plans at the Jellicle ball that one year...Mr. Mistoffelees."

Jemima turned her back to him, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Please don't," she pleaded.

"Don't worry my dear," He said walking in front of her. "You'll learn to be happier here, with me, in your kingdom."

Jemima looked up at him, and let out a silent gasp. His eyes were exactly like hers. Big, Brown, and full love. Love for her. He truly was her father.

So full of emotions, Jemima finally broke down and cried. Macavity wrapped his arms around his only daughter, and she held him tightly. She knew she should hate him, she wanted to hate him for taking her away from her mom, friends, and above all Mistoffelees...but he was her father, and they shared a special father and daughter bond that couldn't be broken even if she wanted it to be.

"Daddy..." she cried softly.

Jemima felt suddenly overcome with warmth as Macavity's heart sped up.

"Daddy..." he repeated. "I never thought I'd be called that."

After a few minutes of holding each other, they finally broke apart.

"Does this mean that you'll stay?" he asked looking into her brown orbs.

Jemima started to feel dizzy, as if she was floating in mid-air. She didn't feel quite like herself. She didn't know what made her say what she said next. 

"Forever."

****

Authors Note: _This is my first CATS fan fiction, and I hoped that you all liked the first part. Please be a responsible reader, and review! Thanks! The next part will be out sometime soon!_


End file.
